


A Friend In Need

by MoMoMomma



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, M/M, Roman You Kinky Shit, Rough Sex, Smoking, Snow Day, Technically Face-Fucking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's a little tense trying to deal with this upcoming change, and Roman isn't helping....until suddenly he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've written for this show that sucked me in and will not let me go!   
> WARNING: Umm...damage done during anal intercourse. I can literally not think of a better way to put it.  
> I hope you enjoy!

“You look like you’re gonna shake outta your fucking skin. Sure you don’t want a tranquilizer?”

Peter glared at Roman before shaking his head. The boy shrugged his shoulders easily from where he was sprawled over the couch, one leg stretched along the length, the other bent up. His hand was resting on his knee, the other one holding a cigarette.

“I’m always antsy remember?”

“Ah yeah. Hormones. Time of the month must suck, huh? Want some chocolate? Maybe a nice heating pad?”

Peter couldn’t bite back the growl that escaped from his mouth at Roman’s teasing, the boy’s brows arching in response. He looked away and continued tapping his fingers on the table next to him. He’d already removed his jewelry and didn’t have any more layers to strip off unless he wanted to sit in his boxers in front of Roman. Another shiver ran up his spine and Peter gritted his teeth, rubbing a hand across his bare chest. Across the room Roman sat up completely, planting both feet on the ground and snuffing out the cigarette in the ashtray.

“Anything that helps?”

Peter bit back the immediate answer he wanted to give, instead shaking his head. Roman looked unconvinced, staring at him with an intensity that had Peter looking away. Normally he’d stare back at the boy and ask him if he had a problem, but he was too antsy, too wound up at the idea of changing for the first time in almost a full year without his mom there. She’d had to go across state lines to get supplies and the snow storm that had canceled their school for the day and brought Roman, smirk on his face and six pack in his hand, banging on his front door had trapped her there. Last time he’d had to change without her he’d jacked off until he was shooting blanks, the orgasms offering some relief from the shaking feeling.

Not really an option with Mr. Privacy-Is-For-Virgins sitting on the couch.

“Seriously, just looking at you is making me feel like I’m a schizo. Either tell me what the fuck I can do to get your ass to settle down or go—fuck I dunno—take a nice bubble bath or some shit.”

“You wanna help?” Peter snapped, the wulf under his skin snarling in response to his irritation. “Either shut your fucking mouth or put my cock in it.”

Instead of laughing it off, Roman grinned wickedly, tilting his head to the side.

“Aw, Petey, you shoulda just told me.” He said, standing and making his way around the table.

Peter jolted when Roman smoothly sank to his knees between his legs, shoving them wider with a rough move. When Roman reached for his zipper he came back to himself, batting at the other boy’s hands in a move that even he admitted was girly as shit.

“What the fuck, man?!”

Roman made a disgusted noise low in his throat and took his hands back, looking up at him like he was a complete retard.

“I have to take your pants off to suck your cock.” He said, enunciating each word and emphasizing them like Peter was a particularly special brand of stupid.

The gypsy fumbled for words, looking at his friend in amazement. Roman continued to stare back impatiently, drumming his fingers on Peter’s knees.

“You’re serious?” Peter finally choked out, the beast under his skin shifting in a muted way that told him he still had another hour or better before the change.

Roman rolled his eyes and gestured to Peter’s hands, which were still cupped over his cock protectively.

“You stopped shaking the second I hit my knees. Apparently this actually does work. If it gets you to stop twitching like a meth addict I’ll do it.”

“And what the hell do you get out of this?” Peter asked, arching a brow down at the boy.

Roman settled back onto his heels and reached behind him for his cigarettes, lighting another and drawing deeply. He spoke as he let the inhale of smoke out, and the white wisps escaping from his mouth as he formed words had Peter’s cock jerking behind his zipper.

“Other than a mouthful of cum? Kinda wanna see what you look like when you blow your load.”

“And then what, man? Just sit there with your boner while I go run?”

“No, I’m gonna jack off with a pair of your mom’s panties.” The line was delivered with such a dry tone that Peter actually glared at his friend before seeing the slight curl at the corners of his mouth as he turned back from sticking his cigarette in the ashtray.

“I dunno man…”

“Come on, fucking idiot, I swear. Who the fuck cares what hole you shove your dick into as long as you cum?” Roman rolled his eyes before running his palms up the insides of Peter’s legs, steadily pushing them wider until Peter had to slouch to accommodate the stretch. He looked up at Peter through his eyelashes as his tongue poked out to wet his lips.

“C’mon, gypsy. Lemme suck your cock.” Roman’s voice had dropped a few octaves and it rumbled inside Peter’s chest, the wulf within him growling low at the intent behind it.

Peter rolled his eyes, conceding to the fact that he really had stopped shaking and that this was probably a better way to pass the time than listening to the other boy bitch. Roman had a point, it’s not like Peter hadn’t fucked around with boys before. Guys sometimes sucked cock better than a chick, knowing the equipment usually made you a better player. Granted, the idea of letting an _upir_ get his mouth on him made Peter kinda nervous, but he had to admit he’d wanted to fuck the boy’s mouth since he’d first seen those lips.

Roman Godfrey had the fucking _definition_ of cock-sucking lips plastered right on his face.

“Alright, if you want it that badly.” Peter smirked at Roman’s grunt, letting the pale boy yank his zipper down, pulling the two parts of the fabric apart.

He lifted his ass up, letting Roman yank his pants and underwear down his legs, leaving them around his ankles. Roman didn’t really waste much time, gripping his half-hard dick by the base and wrapping his lips around the head, sucking harshly. Peter bit off a howl and jerked his hips up, grabbing onto his knees and digging his nails in.

“Fucking _Christ_ , Godfrey! Warn a guy… ** _fuck_**.”

Roman popped off his now hard dick with a smirk, licking his lips and looking up at him.

“I’m sorry, too much for the puppy?”

“Just shut up and fucking suck.” Peter snarled, gripping a handful of the boy’s slick hair and yanking his head back down.

He could have sworn Roman moaned around his cock, but the slick twist of a tongue against his slit made the hearing anything impossible over the rush of blood in his ears. Peter let himself get lost in the suction of Roman’s mouth, in the wet pressure of his tongue against the underside. He realized the small sound he heard every so often was Roman choking around the head as Peter bucked his hips up, but he wasn’t shoving him down or biting him so Peter didn’t really care too much.

The Romani dug the fingers of his left hand into the arm of the chair, his right still gripping onto the _upir’s_ hair. He heard a low repetitive sound and looked around for a moment before realizing it was Roman, forcing himself down when Peter thrust up so he was actually gagging on every swallow instead of merely choking. The warm slide of spit down his dick had Peter grinding his teeth together. His vision was slowly going red, a sign that he was getting closer and closer to the change. Peter didn’t think he was actually going to change yet, he still had at least another half hour, but the shudders working their way up his spine and the feeling of movement under his skin made him realize maybe this wasn’t going to be enough.

Roman suddenly shoved all of Peter’s cock down his throat, gagging and choking as he pressed his nose into Peter’s stomach. He thought for a second that the other teen was going to throw up on his dick and went to yank backwards, mouth opening to tell him if he valued his balls he wouldn’t, when Roman jerked back, pulling his mouth completely off. He panted and gasped for air while his other hand pumped Peter still, the excess of spit making it an easy, wet slide.

“Holy fucking shit, Rumancek.” He muttered under his breath, before dipping down again and repeating the movement, throat convulsing around Peter as his tongue whipped out to stroke teasingly over his balls.

They followed this pattern for a while, Roman always pulling back before he threw up, pumping him in between deepthroating to keep him hard. Within a couple of minutes, Peter was ready to claw at the fucking walls, wanting so bad to just cum but somehow unable to get off the plateau he’d reached. Running on straight adrenaline, something feral lashing out under the surface, everything tinted pink, he wrenched Roman off his cock with two hands in his hair.

“What the fuck—“ Roman’s outburst was cut off as Peter shoved, running on straight rutting instinct.

He roughly shoved and pushed at Roman until he could pin the boy over the table, fisting a hand in the back of his blazer and keeping him in place as he reached around to fumble with the boy’s belt. Roman struggled under him until he realized what Peter was doing, making a low sound before batting Peter’s hand away and undoing everything himself. He shoved his own pants down until they were at his knees, arching his back in a way that had Peter’s jaw aching.

“Come on, let’s go. If you’re gonna do it, fucking do it, Peter.”

“Wait, we need prep and shit don’t we? Like lube or some—“

“Oh for fucks sake!” Roman snarled, shoving backwards with a strength that had Peter remembering this wasn’t just another kid, this was an _upir_ , even if Roman himself didn’t even know that.

He tipped Peter onto his back between the recliner and the chair Peter had been sitting him, kicking his pants off furiously. Roman straddled his hips in a smooth move, shoving his hair out of his face from where it’d fallen out of its slicked back style as he grabbed Peter’s dick, positioned it at his hole, and sank down. Peter’s groan was lost in Roman’s scream as he sank low, letting gravity drag his body down until Peter was all the way inside him.

“Ah, fucking shit, you got a big fucking dick.” Roman ground out, not giving them any time to adjust before bouncing on Peter’s cock, fisting his own.

Peter gripped onto the boys’ knees like he’d done for girls in the past, head tipping back to bang against the floor at the insanely tight grip of Roman’s ass around him.

“ **Fuck**. Doesn’t help that your ass is insanely tight.” He growled in response and Roman laughed, a high, slightly deranged sound that was out of place during sex.

“Should be. Never let anyone dick me before.”

“Then why the fuck did you let me?”

“Fuck if I know. Just shut up and let me get off, gypsy.” Roman answered shortly, moving slightly faster now and rolling his hips like a dancer in a goddamn Spanish music video.

A wet feeling slicking down around Peter’s cock had him tilting his head until he realized that it came with an accompanying iron scent to the air. Blood. Ah, fucking shit, Roman was bleeding from his _ass._

“Dude I fucking tore you.” He yelped, pushing at Roman’s knees and then pausing to blink up in confusion when the _upir_ moaned like Peter had just grabbed his cock.

“Fuck yeah, yeah I am. You actually split me open, you big dicked motherfucker. Come on, screw me.”

The words grabbed a hold of his hindbrain, the same part of his brain that had him chasing after rabbits and squirrels as a wolf. Peter planted his feet and bucked upwards, shoving deeper into Roman and raising the boy’s knees off the floor. He only got a few of those hard thrusts in before Roman made a wounded noise low in his throat, like he’d gotten hit, and hunched over him. His cum spurted out onto Peter’s stomach, slicking between them as he nudged Peter’s hair aside with his nose and sank his, thankfully human, teeth into Peter’s throat. It was still hard enough that Peter felt the skin break and at Roman’s low noise of ecstasy at the taste, Peter came as well, back arching and fingernails digging into Roman’s knees. Roman’s hiss of pleasure/pain at the sting of cum inside open wounds was what finally broke the tenuous control Peter had on himself and he practically threw the boy off him, shoving himself from the floor and ripping open the door of the trailer. He dove outside frantically, already feeling the split and stretch and agony that came with the change.

By the time he came back to himself, breath creating puffs of white and shed flesh steaming against the ice cold snow, Peter looked up to the doorway and growled at the sight. Roman was kneeling in the doorway of the trailer, pants pulled up but not fastened and blood dripping off his chin to mix with the cum smeared across his stomach. He had a hold of the jambs, gripping tightly with either hand and looking at Peter with wonder. The same expression had graced his face the first time he’d seen Peter change and the small swirl of warmth centered in his stomach once more, like it had those many weeks ago. Roman didn’t give a fuck if he was a wolf, to him in either form he was simply Peter, a smart mouth gypsy with, apparently, a big cock.

“We gotta do that again.” Roman croaked out, voice hoarse from the way he’d fucked his throat with Peter’s cock.

Peter huffed out an agreement, turning and bounding off through the snow. He shot one last look over his shoulder, growling in amusement when he saw the tendrils of smoke curling from the open door of the trailer, signaling that even if Roman hadn’t thought to wipe off the blood or fasten his pants, the fucker still managed to grab his cigarettes. One thought reverberated through Peter’s head as he crashed through the heavy blanket of white on the ground, his feet taking him further and further away from his friend-turned-lover.

_We are **definitely** doing that again._


End file.
